


Sign of the Times

by Katzedecimal



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Rogues - Fandom
Genre: ASL, Gen, Silly, truth is stranger than fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get the feeling I've been signing something the wrong way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summonercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Summonercat).



> Immortalising an incident that actually did happen at my ASL class. I am a terrible spouse XD

[LokECoyote] There's a jazz concert tonight at the club, you want to go?  
[LokECoyote] I know you can't hear the music right now but you can still feel the beat. 

[GrimSqueaker] Not funny, James.

[LokECoyote] Sorry.  
[LokECoyote] I'm not sure how to cheer you up right now.   
[LokECoyote] With your implants broken, none of my usual tricks are working.

[GrimSqueaker] Not helping.

[LokECoyote] Hey I know this is a bad time for you.  
[LokECoyote] You've been in a foul mood since your implants got broken but it **is** temporary. I saw the progress report on the repairs.   
[LokECoyote] I'm trying to keep you distracted from it but it seems like every time I try to talk to you, you just get more upset. Is it the signing?

[GrimSqueaker] James, you are such a two-faced prick, you out two-face Two Face.

[LokECoyote] ?????

[GrimSqueaker] What? You know damned well you are. I've seen you cuss people out in Italian in your most syrupy voice and I've seen you flip off Captain Cold while pretending to scratch your chin and now, now you're flipping ME off.

[LokECoyote] .....  
[LokECoyote] Ah.....  
[LokECoyote] I get the feeling I've been signing something the wrong way.  
[LokECoyote] Piper, I swear to you, I have not intentionally flipped you off. 

[GrimSqueaker] You actually expect me to believe that? It's the same goddamned sign!

[LokECoyote] What?

[GrimSqueaker] Brushing the backs of your fingers off your chin, it means the same in ASL as it does in Italian.

[LokECoyote] It does?

[GrimSqueaker] Yes! 

[LokECoyote] Merda! No wonder you're so upset. Piper, I swear, I did not realize that. 

[GrimSqueaker] What the hell did you think it meant?!

[LokECoyote] Thank you.

[GrimSqueaker] What?

[LokECoyote] The guy I learned from told me it meant 'thank you' in ASL.

[GrimSqueaker] You cannot be serious.

[LokECoyote] No word of a lie. 

[GrimSqueaker] No, it means 'fuck you.'   
[GrimSqueaker] 'Thank you' is touching the fingertips to the lips then tipping out, like blowing a kiss.  
[GrimSqueaker] Why the hell did he tell you it meant 'thank you?'

[LokECoyote] He was from Gotham, so either Gotham ASL is really meta or I got pranked. 

[GrimSqueaker] I think you got pranked.

[LokECoyote] Merda!   
[LokECoyote] I am sorry. I legit thought it meant 'thank you.' I never intended to flip you off.   
[LokECoyote] I know when not to pull your chain, Piper. I'm not **that** much of a prick. 

[GrimSqueaker] I know. That's why it was such a surprise.

[LokECoyote] So... jazz concert?

[GrimSqueaker] If you can stand a table next to the speakers?

[LokECoyote] I'll bring earplugs, you rock out to your heart's content.  
[LokECoyote] It's only a few more days. 

[GrimSqueaker] You're a good friend, James.   
[GrimSqueaker] I have appreciated the signing. 

[LokECoyote] Apart from the bits where I flip you off.

[GrimSqueaker] Yes.   
[GrimSqueaker] When we get there, I'll teach you the proper sign, okay?

[LokECoyote] Trust me, right now, I am very eager to learn.


End file.
